LOVE HURT
by HoMin 'EL
Summary: EXO fanfiction with pairing Chanyeol X Jongin / Kai a.k.a ChanKai/Chanjong/YeolKai rating NC-17 Oneshoot "Chanyeol selalu mencintai orang yang cantik. dan aku berusaha menjadi cantik untuknya, namun kenyataanya aku tidak cantik. karena aku bukan wanita" Chankai Shipper YEHET! OHORAT!


A Fanfiction By HoMin'EL

.

Chanyeol x Jongin

.

NC 17

.

Oneshoot

**LOVE HURT**

Enjoy

Dingin…

Kurasakan benda kenyal yang dingin itu menyentuh bahuku. Membangunkanku dari tidur lelapku. Saat ku buka kedua kelopak mataku, ku lihat wajahnya yang tampan serta mata yang lelah memandangku sendu dengan senyum hangatnya yang selalu terlihat tampan. Dia sudah pulang.

"Maaf membangunkanmu baby…" suaranya yang berat memasuki gendang telingaku. Suaranya yang dalam itu seperti sebuah candu untuk terus di dengarkan. Aku terbuai. Aku selalu jatuh cinta pada lelaki ini.

"Tidak… aku juga baru saja tidur, tidak benar-benar tidur" bohong. Aku sudah terlelap dari beberapa jam yang lalu. dan aku tahu dia tahu. Dia tahu segalanya tentang ku. Chanyeol pemuda yang kini sedang mencium pipiku sayang, mengelus kepalaku pelan.

"Kau cantik sayang" sanjungan sanjungan itu selalu ia berikan padaku. Aku tahu aku bukan wanita. Kita tahu. Tapi Chanyeol selalu saja memujiku cantik. Chanyeol memang suka orang yang cantik. Dan aku berusaha menjadi secantik mungkin untuknya. Namun…

"Maafkan aku… maaf Chanyeol, karena aku tidak bisa secantik wanita-wanita itu" kenyataanya aku bukan wanita. Aku adalah seorang pria. Aku mempunyai garis wajah yang tegas. Bibirku tidak tipis. Mata ku tidak besar. Bulu mataku tidak lentik. Kulitku tidak putih. Dan aku mempunyai otot di sekitar bahu dan betisku. Aku tidak cantik.

"Ngh-!" Aku terkesiap kala Chanyeol meraup bibirku kedalam ciuman yang dalam dan panas. Memberi sensasi yang menyenagkan dalam perutku. Membuatku merasa dibutuhkan. Membuatku merasa dimiliki. Membuatku merasa dicintai.

"Aku tidak peduli. aku sangat mencintaimu. Dan kau kau cantik untukku. Aku tidak butuh pendapat orang lain. Aku tidak mau kau terlihat cantik di mata orang lain. Aku tidak mau kai…"

Ucapanya terlihat serius dan matanya yang besar sedikit berair. Aku tahu canyeol sangat mencintaiku. Hanya Chanyeol yang bisa mencintaiku seperti ini. Hanya Chanyeol yang mau menerimaku apa adanya. hanya Chanyeol.

"Karena kau miliku…" bisiknya pelan di telingaku. Namun terlalu kuat hingga membuatku menegang. Aku terlalu menginginkanya. Aku juga tak mau ada orang lain di mata itu. Aku mau mata itu hanya melihatku. Hanya aku.

Karena kau juga miliku Chanyeol…

Kau miliku seorang

Andai …aku bisa.

.

.

.

Jongin mengerang ketika lidah Chanyeol menginvansi lubangnya dengan sangat lihai. Lidah Chanyeol yang panas seakan membakar lubangnya yang ketat. Otot-otot dindingnya memijat lidah Chanyeol yang senantiasa melakukan gerakan keluar dan masuk dan membuat jongin mengerang lebih keras.

Pak!

"Ach!"

Sebuah tamparan di pantanya membuatnya memekik hebat. Tak hanya sekali tangan besar Chanyeol menyakitinya secara fisik. Jongin tidak marah. Jongin tidak menangis. Karena itu cinta. Ini cinta.

"AHHH!"

Dan ketika keempat jari Chanyeol memasuki lubang jongin secara paksa. Jonin bertetiak keras. Tubuhnya serasa dibelah menjadi dua. Kini air matanya mulai berlinang. Namun dia tidak marah. Jongin tidak marah. Karena itu cinta. Ini cinta.

"_Whore…_ yo_u are my whore kai-ya._." pelacur… bibir jongin bergetar, namun ia menggitnya. Ia tak boleh marah. Kata-kata seperti itu adalah bukti cinta Chanyeol. Jongin tidak marah. Walau air matanya mengalir makin deras.

"Ngh-! Ack! Ah! Ah! "

Rasanya seperti terbakar. Benar-benar panas dan sakit. Chanyeol memasukan penisnya dalam lubang Jongin tanpa peringatan apapun. Lalu memompanya dengan sangat keras dan kasar. Membuat jongin bergelinjang hebat. Chanyeol membalikan tubuh Jongin yang tadinya menungging kini menjadi menghadap ke arahnya. Chanyeol berseringai melihat air mata Jongin serta bibir yang berdarah akibat terlalu keras di gigit. Chanyeol menghajar lubang Jongin lagi tanpa ampun. Kedua tanganya mencengkram paha mulus jongin hingga meninggalkan beberapa memar yang tak akan hilang dalam waktu seminggu.

Erangan Jongin makin keras dan berderu. Membuat gairah Chanyeol makin memuncak. Keringat Chanyeol turun dari dahi nya ke tulang pipinya lalu ke dagu dan akhirnya menetes indah di perut Jongin yang datar. Dan disana Chanyeol bisa melihat penis jongin yang sudah sangat keras dan mengeluarkan _precum_. Ketatnya dinding rectum jongin yang memijat penisnya membuat Chanyeol tahu bahwa Jongin akan segera mencapai orgasmenya.

"Chanyeol.. kumohon.. ah! Ah! Aku mau- "

Jongin meminta, memohon untuk pelepasan orgasmenya. Namun cinta Chanyeol tidak seperti itu. Cinta Chanyeol tidak semudah itu. Cinta Chanyeol itu perih… Cinta Chanyeol itu Sakit…Cinta Chanyeol itu…

"Kau sangat Cantik baby…" Chanyeol memasang _cock strap_ pada pangkal penis jongin dan membuat jongin mengerang frustasi.

"Ah!.. Chanyeol... ah!... chanyeol kumohon…ah! sakit…" Jongin memohon lagi. Rasa sakit di pangkal penisnya membuat nafasnya menjadi sangat tidak beraturan. Namun Jongin tidak marah. Dia tidak boleh marah. Karena ini cinta Chanyeol.

"Ahhhhhhhck!... hiks.. hiks…" Jongin **orgasme kering** dengan isak tangis yang memilukan. _Cock strap_ yang melilit di pangkal penisnya menghalangi spremanya keluar barang setetespun. Tubuh jongin bergetar hebat rasanya Sakit sekali. Jongin tidak tahan. Tapi dia tidak boleh marah. Karena ini cinta Chanyeol. Ini cinta Chanyeol yang sangat di cintainya.

Chanyeol menghajar lubang jongin lagi,lagi,dan lagi tanpa henti hingga tak begitu lama Chanyeol menyemburkan sari-sari cinta di dalam tubuh jongin. Membanjiri jongin dengan cairan panasnya. Membuat tubuh jongin terasa begitu penuh.

Buk

Chanyeol tumbang di atas jongin. Chanyeol menjilat Air mata jongin yang membasahi pipinya yang gemil.

"Kau sangat Cantik kai-ya… kau sangat cantik"

"Ackkk"

Dan kuku-kuku tajam chanyeol menyayat kulit jongin. Bukan hal baru.

Dan jongin tak pernah marah, karena ini cinta

Ini cinta Chanyeol…

Drrrt…drrttt…drrttt

Hp Chanyeol bergetar. Dan jongin meliriknya dari ekor matanyanya. Dan ia melihat siapa ID dari penelpon tersebut.

_**My sweety Wife**_

_**Calling**_

Dan air matanya jatuh lagi. Dan dia tidak marah. Jongin tidak pernah marah.

Karena ia begitu mencintai Chanyeol.

Karena ia sudah memutuskan, dan ia tak bisa lari…

"_Aku suka orang cantik"_

"_Apa tidak penting bahwa orang itu laki-laki atau perempuan?"_

"_Apa? Kau bercanda kai? Aku bukan Gay!"_

"_Yang penting Cantik kan?"_

"_Hm… entahlah, aku tidak pernah tertarik pada laki-laki"_

"_Aku akan berusaha menjadi cantik"_

"_Hah?"_

"_Aku akan berusaha menjadi cantik kalau itu akan membuatmu tertarik padaku"_

"…"

"_Aku tidak bercanda"_

"…"

"… _chanyeol aku-"_

"_Kau tidak pernah tahu tentang Cinta Kai… terlebih Cintaku… "_

"_Aku bukan orang yang mudah menyerah…"_

"_Aku tidak akan menikah dengan laki-laki"_

"…"

"Aku tidak akan bisa menikah denganmu"

"…"

"Jangan terlalu banyak berharap"

"…Aku…aku tidak peduli"

"Kau sudah memutuskan, kau tidak akan pernah bisa lari"

"aku tidak akan...pernah lari"

**END**

**A/N ABAL BANGET COY~~! LOL maaf kalau kurang HOT soalnya saya gak focus ke Smutnya saya lebih focus ke angstnya. Xd… ya udah semoga kalian terhibur ya. CHANKAI SHIPPER YEHET~~! OHORAT! **

**a/n 2 Dan saya tahu fandom EXO sedang di landa Masalah tentang Kris yang mengajukan terminated untuk kontraknya di SM. sebagai fans saya akan mendoakan apa yang terbaik buat Kris karena Kris adalah orang dewasa yang tahu apa yang terbaik baginya dan apa yang buruk baginya. Kris bukan boneka yang harus menuruti apa mau orang lain. Dia berhak untuk memilih jalan hidupnya sendiri. Saya… bukan mewakili sebuah fandome atau komuitas. Tapi saya.. sebagai exo fans dan juga Chankai shipper. Saya akan mendukung EXO dan memberi cinta kepada mereka. apapun keputusan Final yang akan di putuskan oleh SM. Kebencian… itu tidak penting. Siapa yang patut disalahkan? GAK ADA… SM, KRIS,FANS semuanya gak berhak disalahin. Karena kita semua adalah manusia. Dan manusia mempunyai hidup. Dan inilah hidup… lets make our live easy ok? Mari kita move on. Tanpa harus membenci satu sama lain. Atau mencari siapa yang patut disalahkan. Dan berharap itu boleh tapi memaksa itu tidak baik. So mari berdoa untuk yang terbaik bagi semua. Amin~~ **

**Reader: udah kelar ceramahanya?**

**Ne ne ne.. udah kok XDDD~**

**Ya udahlah semangat buat kalian semua para reader2 tersayang!**

**We are one EXO~~ **

**Chankai is love Chankai is love Chankai is Love Chankai is love Chankai is love Chankai is Love Chankai is love Chankai is love Chankai is Love Chankai is love Chankai is love Chankai is Love Chankai is love Chankai is love Chankai is Love Chankai is love Chankai is love Chankai is Love Chankai is love Chankai is love Chankai is Love Chankai is love Chankai is love Chankai is Love Chankai is love Chankai is love Chankai is Love Chankai is love Chankai is love Chankai is Love Chankai is love Chankai is love Chankai is Love Chankai is love Chankai is love Chankai is Love Chankai is love Chankai is love Chankai is Love**


End file.
